


Winter

by ApexOnHigh



Series: The Seasons [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/pseuds/ApexOnHigh
Summary: Time to make that getaway...





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



"We should get away somewhere _warm_ this holiday," John sighed.

"Yeah, you say that every year. And every year we end up still here, in New York, freezin' our asses off all winter chasing perps instead of catchin' rays on the beach."

"True. But you forget one very important thing, my dear Fin. I'm _retired_ now. And nobody works in the DA's office Christmas week through New Year." John reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the confirmation page for the flight he'd booked that morning. "How does Cancún sound?"

"Like music to my ears, baby."

"Love you, too."


End file.
